cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Paranormal Anomalies II, Part 0: Intro
So, it was that last time after that certain gigantic and epic rebellion incident that involved like a lot of strange, misunderstood introverts, online anomalies, ridiculous weapons, transgressive scenes, idiotic criminal corruption, school bullies, government plates, experimental hip-hop merch, Touhou girls, ＡＥＳＴＨＥＴＩＣＳ, emojis, time shenanigans, potted plants, and a LOT more weird eccentric stuff that has been uncalled for, I'm finally proud to announce that we now have ANOTHER new upcoming series to keep myself occupied online for no real reason whatsoever other than that I probably have hypergraphia or something, but seeing as this wiki is going to die anyway, I couldn't resist, so let's get on the topic! Somewhere at the Atlantic Ocean, it was after a strange event happened in a certain island state, no one exactly knew what in the world just happened, but I can say that it's really tragic, and also paranormal as well. So after that event, our beloved protagonist, Memez, was floating in an ocean DURING A THUNDERSTORM. In fact, he was only on a lone life raft. He'd lost almost all of his friends, but at least he escaped from the doom that could probably drive a lot of normal, well-adjusted people into psychopathy, or whatever it is. So like a couple of hours laters, with absolutely no food at all whatsoever, and with most of his possessions lost, it was like a near-death experience, when he fortunately stumbled onto a small island, and managed to swim all the way to it. After he did that, he decided that the last resort that he must survive in this godforsaken island alone with no experimental music to keep him sane and Touhou girls to keep him calm whatsoever until help comes, which is pretty seldom because it's unlikely anyone will try to come here. Poor dude. He managed to survive in the island for about two days, and needless to say, it involved quite a lot of Memez trying to hold all coconuts, and miserably fail on doing so. He also almost went insane again, like that last story I mentioned earlier where he almost did about THREE times. But, then something happened that he couldn't believe. There was a cruise ship sailing across the ocean at the day. While it's kind of far, Memez could see it sailing across the side, and there was a logo on it that has the text "Craft Media Cast International" on it. Seeing as that even if this ship is really busy on doing some stuff, it could actually help him, because he don't know where else to go anyways. So, he held out a broken reflective glass he found in the island and rose it up in case they see the light coming from this island. Miraculously, the cruise ship sailed into his direction. And Memez was like "holy fuck," and that this can't be real, he's about to be rescued just so he can make a reign again. He waved at them to make sure they know of his presence here, and after that, the ship finally went on the island. And Memez saw someone climbing down the ladder, Memez looking really surprised. He looked a lot like a certain Swedish dude, and he was holding out a hand to Memez. And Memez was still staring in awe. But he wasn't hesitant, he decided to come up to him to the cruise ship to set off and have a new reign. He don't even know where his friends are right now, but now it's the time for him to rise and shine AGAIN after all of these complications. So, after he finally got on the ship, they set off to the ocean. So, Memez and the guy, who was AngrydroidForce99, asked him to tell that why he is stuck on an island alone, looking as if he almost went crazy, and said that isn't he a former TPW user or something who got fed up with all the corruption bologna, pulled a rebellion, and escaped awesomely. Memez said that it's a long story which you'll eventually get to read soon, but now he needed to make a new reign. Angry said that they were setting up a new company base somewhere, and Memez might be able to set up his company too. Memez was also delighted to hear this, as previously he thought about setting up a paranormal research company all the time, but never did it, probably because he don't have enough money. But now, he's ought to do so. Angry suggested that Memez should make a subsidiary of CMCI that specializes in making horror games and videos and such, but Memez, already thinking of a paranormal researching organization, said that a paranormal research division might be good too. Angry, after hearing this, says that he'll give Memez 9.5 million dollars (no, really). Memez was glad to hear this, and finally get to establish an independent division that can research anomalies for once after experiencing them a lot in 2014-2015. Angry said that the subsidiary should be called Memez Paranormal Development, and they would make weird news, as well as weird things that Memez witnesses, but Memez already have a name for it, it will be called "Godofmemez Paranormal Enterprises." Angry like that name better, so he said that he'll give 9.5 million dollars to hire employees to start establishing his organization. Memez said that while he have other followers, he don't know if they'll be able to reach him or not, but now he's going to start a reign again. They were finally at the shore of, um, New York, where they will start going to Philadelphia so they can start setting up organizations and all that stuff. After like about four hours and forty four minutes, there were over at the CMCI Headquarters, and Memez was going to sign so he can officially join CMCI. That's pretty much for the intro episode. Yep, it's short, but Memez himself is actually pretty occupied on his own online stuff, lots of stuff to do. So yeah, as always, I will see you in the next episode. BUH-BYE!!!! Category:Paranormal Anomalies II